Lord Tourettes
The crazy lute playing Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods has Tourette's syndrome which causes him to spaz, and his hat causes him to swear. Voiced by storyboard artist Ben Tuller, but his spazzed out voice was done by Ed Skudder. Role Playas He appears when Red (Maroon) and Blue (Cerulean) are on their way to rescue Pink(cess) when they have to pass through the "Shit Piss Fart" Woods. He then goes on to sing a song to Red and Blue..which doesn't go well. After the song, Red kills him. Zombies & Shotguns While Red and Blue were at Mall, Zombies started to invade. Lord Tourettes was running for his life then tripped. When that happened he said,"Oh, i'm so FUCKED!!!!!!" Later in the episode, it was shown he was turned into a zombie. Butt Genie Due to what the Genie said, Red and Blue asked L.T what he wanted to wish for. He was gonna wish for something pink and sparkly but ended up swearing (due to his Tourettes Syndrome) and said "I think i'll wish for a Pink, sparkly, DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE!". 'It is shown that he died because he was buried under the crap.'' Lord Tourette's Syndrome In this episode, he lost his hat which is the cause of his swearing so he went to Red and Blue to help him find it and in return he would give them a treasure. They find his hat on Santa Claus' head so he takes it and Santa dies. This is the ''only'' episode so far that he hasn't died in. Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada Lord Tourettes is a "mermaid" that Red and Blue capture. After he turns into a "real boy", Red and Blue scream "SEA DEMON!" and kill him. Trivia *Many of the fans refer him to as "Green". *In the role playing game that Red and Blue played, he calls them by their real names instead of Cerulean and Maroon. But this may be due to their color. *He is the second most liked character after Red. (Confirmed by comments on videos) *Many of the fans also want his comeback, which happens in Zombies & Shotguns. *Lord Tourettes has Tourettes syndrome, causing him to scream verbally inappropriate words and phrases, though his hat is the cause. Even without the hat he would spaz but he won't swear. *Fans believed, since Lord Tourettes is just a character from an RPG, but Zombies & Shotguns and Butt Genie show that he is alive, and in fact, real. *Aside from The Raccoon and Kitty Amazing, he is the only character that has more than one color. *Lord Tourettes' wish is for something pink and sparkly. *He is religious, as he went to church for his harp recital. *Most of his deaths are caused by his spazzing, but in "Role Playas" Maroon killed him because that song was terrible, and in "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Red Rum, Blue Balls, and Chef Racoon killed him because he became a "real boy". *Lord Tourettes is shorter then Red and Blue, which might be the reason why the gangsters called him "poquito verde", which means 'little green'. *Lord Tourette's Syndrome is grammatically incorrect because if it was spelled like that then his name would have been Lord Tourette. To avoid confusion, the proper spelling of Lord Tourette's Syndrome is Lord ''Tourettes' Syndrome. *In "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", Tourettes is a mermaid. *Lord Tourettes is Blue's Facester friend. *Lord Tourettes has a self-titled Twitter page. *In Y U So Meme?, his game name is LordF!#&. *In Y U So Meme? He has the most kills next to trollz0r, implying he is good at video games. *He sounds like Pops from Regular Show. *Even though he is a nice person, in We're Cops, Lord Tourettes says that he loves "FUCKING" breasts. *We're Cops proves that he isn't gay, as he went to the strip club. *In Season 1 he had a much brighter color then in Season 2 Quotes *''Weary Travellers, Red and Blue, Shall I sing a FUCK for you?'' *''Too late! For I've just begun!'' *''A tweedle COCK, and a tweedle '''BALLS! *''Glitter Fairies in my BUTTNAZIASSTHUNDERPUBICHAIRCHODEDOUCHEINMYMOUTH!'' *''Ohhh, I'm So FUCKED!'' *''Ahh... Why, hello...COCKSUCKERS! What a fine day for FUCKING! isn't it?'' * Splendid! I think I'll wish for...a pink, sparkly, DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE! * I think I lost my... '''HAT!' * ''I feel really fu- fu- '''SO SAD!' * ''Ah... why hello, young, '''SEMEN!''' * "'LIKEASSTRIPLEFUCKWHYASSBEGINSTOFUCK!""' Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Zombies